The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Alliance
by nintendofreak247
Summary: This is an old story I made, so don't flame me. This is the story of how a young hero named Link saveds the world from a hideous being named GANONTORFO, bent on destroying Hyrule.


The Legend of Zelda

Ganon's Alliance

-Chapter 1-

Link's Dream

It was a dark night in Goron City. It was so quiet you could only here Darunia humming Zelda's Lullaby. In a nearby bunk, a familiar warrior named Link was sleeping, with a Hylian shield and the Master Sword at his side. Link has fought several battles and saved Hyrule multiple times, but many of these battles took place in his dreams. Link was currently dreaming about driving away the wicked Gohma and coming to Princess Zelda's aid, when all of a sudden, an evil, deep voice took over his dream. It muttered this phrase:

"_It is our time to rise…our time to conquer…my plan is coming together excellently…Kokiri Forest burnt down…Lake Hylia drained…and The Triforce of Power is in my possession. Nothing can stop me now, for I am…"_

And then Link awoken. Who's voice was that? It sounded extremely familiar, yet slightly faint. Link had no time to worry about this, because he was going to visit his long time friend Saria the next day. Link thought about the eerie voice, and slowly faded into a deep sleep.

-Chapter 2-

Visiting Saria

Link awoke the next morning and put on his Kokiri tunic and boots. As he walked out the city entrance, the deep voice rang through his head and started to concern him. He called Epona and rode to Kokiri Forest, more serious than usual. When he arrived in the forest, things looked a little odd. No one was outside. It was completely silent. Link strutted over to Saria's house, expecting a warm welcome and some Rupees waiting for him. He walked into Saria's house and looked around. No one was there. "Yo Saria! It's me! Link!" No one answered. Link walked into the kitchen and saw a brown leather bag placed by Saria's ocarina. He walked over and untied the bag. Link gasped in horror. In the bag was a dead corpse, with her eyeballs gone. It was Saria. Link frantically looked around for some evidence of what happened, tears rolling down his face. Then he spotted a note attached to the ocarina. He grabbed it and read it. It said:

_Dearest Link,_

_A curse has been plagued in the forest. It already killed the Deku Tree, and I think some of the locals are catching it too. I know my fate has been sealed, so I'm leaving you my ocarina as a reminder of our friendship. We will meet again in the next world. Good bye Link._

_Saria_

Link picked up the ocarina and saw it was stained with blood. He shed a tear and walked out of the hut, only to meet a bigger problem. Outside there was a demonic looking dog with flames raising from its spine, foaming at the mouth. It muttered, but Link could understand every word it said. "This forest is a gold mine of prey. That girl was an excellent entrée, and I bet this fool will be a great dessert." Link's blood steamed with fury. His face turned red, and his fists white. He charged at the demon, who readily stood with his sharp incisors sticking out. Link shoved his sword down the being's throat. The demon's enormous jaw clamped together, seizing and ripping off Link's arm. Sprawling in pain, blood oozed from the wound, and the dog lapped it up like water in a dish. Then the demon collapsed. Link cursed at the dead corpse, and held his wound in agony. All of a sudden, a bright light surrounded the wound, and in a snap, his arm was back. Link was sure Saria had revived his arm, and he rode Epona out and headed to Lon Lon Ranch. All of a sudden, once he got outside, the trees burst into flames! Link remembered the saying he heard in his dream: "…Kokiri Forest burnt down…" Was this dream becoming a reality? Link rode on towards Lon Lon Ranch and bought some milk. Then he remembered the second part of the saying, and headed towards Lake Hylia to see if anything was going on.

Chapter 3

Ganondorf

Epona ran along with determination, sweat dripping from her long mane. As Link approached Lake Hylia, he wondered who the eerie voice was. Was it the Skull Kid? Gohma? Dodongo? Link had to know. As he pondered about this, Epona slid to a stop. They reached Lake Hylia. Link dismounted Epona and approached the water. He sat down and drank the Lon Lon Milk he bought. Nothing chaotic seemed to be happening so he fell asleep for a moment. About a half hour later, a dark voice woke him up. "I have retrieved Lava of Din, Wind of Farore and Soil of Nayru. Now all I need is…the leg of the warrior." Link noticed the figure standing there was his long time enemy Ganondorf. Ganon looked over and spotted Link. He pulled out a hookshot and shot it at Link's leg. He screamed in agonizing pain and clawed to the ground, hoping the hook would fall loose. But it didn't. It tore his entire leg right off, and took half of his pelvis bone with it. Link passed out and rolled into the lake, unaware of the following doom. Ganon dropped the leg in his cauldron and muttered something in demon language. Skeletons rose out of the soil, and every enemy Link ever encountered formed in front of the evil man. They marched out and headed to Hyrule Castle, and Ganon laughed in triumph. Link awoke soon, and saw his leg was back. Saria was definitely watching over Link. Link noticed all the water in the lake was gone. "…Lake Hylia drained…" Link immediately mounted Epona and thundered to Hyrule Castle, an unusual denseness in his bones.

-Chapter 4-

The Siege of Hyrule Castle

Link approached the bridge that led into the market and thundered through. He heard shrieks of terror inside. When he saw the cause of the noise, he stopped in his tracks. Homes on fire. Corpses on the ground. Knights being killed by skeletal monsters. People being carried away by Ganon's cronies. The once proud Hyrule Castle was done for. Link rushed to the aid of a wounded family. The mother's husband was a knight who was killed by the skeletals. The children were overwhelmed with panic, and seeked shelter in a wheelbarrow. To the mother's despair, a gremlin loaded the same wheelbarrow with human carcasses before they could get out, and took them away. Link swore to her he would get her young ones back. As he prepared to chase the army, the lady told Link that Ganon had seized the Triforce of Power from Zelda's stronghold. More fumed than ever, Link grabbed Epona and a few ethers off the ground and expected the worst.

-Chapter 5-

Ganon's Alliance

Link chased the army all the way to Death Mountain. As Link rode by, he noticed some Gorons cowering in terror. Currently a tribe member of Goron City, Link had to protect his home turf. Link pulled over and gave them one of his ethers to boost their courage. Unfortunately, Ganon had reached the top of the mountain. The skeletons surrounded the captives and transformed them into Armos soldiers, ready to destroy anyone who offends their master. Link charged into the city, as he remembered something he'd need to defeat this alliance. He tore into Darunia's room and rummaged through the pots. In one were two Triforce pieces, the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom. If he could get the third piece from Ganondorf, he could bring everything back to the way it used to be. Epona was overwhelmed with fear, so Link let her lie down in his bunk. He walked out of the city, and started up the mountain. It began to rain, and thunder and lightning began. The Triforces were safe in his pouch, so he pressed on with fury. Ganon was sending his soldiers to eliminate Hyrule Castle completely, so he could build his own castle…The Tower of Evil. Link finally reached the top, and saw Zelda chained to the ground. Ganon was going to let the lightning kill her, and once she was dead, he'd become so powerful he could wipe out the entire land of Hyrule. Link rushed to her with the Master Sword, but some gremlins pinned him to the ground. Link watched in sorrow as lightning struck Zelda and she became pale and limp. Ganondorf instantly became gigantic and red smoke coursed from his feet. "It's our time to rise…our time to conquer…my plan is coming together excellently…Kokiri Forest burnt down…Lake Hylia drained…and the Triforce of Power is in my possession. Nothing can stop me now, for I am…Ganontorfo." Link's dream had become reality. Everything he'd known and loved since childhood was gone. Link ran and grasped the leather on Ganontorfo's boots. He climbed up, attempting to snag the Triforce of Power from his back pocket. Gremlins threw daggers and soldiers shot arrows, but it was nothing Link's shield couldn't hold back. He reached Ganontorfo's back pocket and plummeted into it. He was so big, his pocket was like a bottomless pit. Link finally hit the ground. He saw some lint, human bones, a cat, and then he spied the Triforce of Power in the corner. He rushed to pick it up, but the cat wouldn't allow it, like it was guarding her kittens. This was urgent, so Link kicked the cat in the head and picked up the last piece of the Triforce. He took out the other two and put them together. A blinding light came from Ganontorfo's back pocket. "You've pissed me off for the last time Ganon! NOW BURN IN HELL!" Link shouted in anger. Ganon's body began to turn a deep orange. Then spiders came out of his mouth, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. His head exploded, and his body cascaded to the unforgiving ground. It was quite gruesome, but to Link, it was wonderful. Blood flew everywhere, and it stained the mountain as a reminder of what was once there. Link stood in triumph, but he soon noticed Ganon's army was closing in on him. Link spotted something written on the back of the note attached to Saria's ocarina. It was the notes to a song called "The Disaster is Done."

Link played the song vigorously, and the demons surrounded him. Then suddenly, one vanished. Then two. Then three. Then all of them vanished in thin air. The sun came out and the thunder stopped. Link continued to play the song. Hyrule Castle became proud and tall. Kokiri Forest's trees grew back in an instant. The rain refilled Lake Hylia. And all the people who died that day came back to life. Princess Zelda rushed over and hugged Link. Link walked to Kokiri Forest, and everything was abound with laughter and joy. He saw Saria, and laughed with joy, for he had saved Hyrule once again, but not just Hyrule…he also saved the planet. _"People of any size, shape, color or region, can have the true potential to know what it means…to be a hero."_

THE END

Written by Matthew Ninomiya

Copyright November 18, 2007

This novel was inspired by a fan fiction on The Legend of Zelda home site, and I intend to make much more novels in the future.

*Matthew Ninomiya*


End file.
